Teen Heroes in the makings
by Red Shade43
Summary: Young Justice can't be everywhere, so some teens decide to make the call to make their own Team. There will be contact with some other charactrs from the show, by the way. OC team w/ YJ characters frequently in it.
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY! So I've _really really really _wanted to do this because of this one story called "A New Era" by Inyourdreams. I'm a character in the story, but you can guess who I am :) Right now, me and my friend, GGCharms are writing a story on our own OC'S, SO I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS!**

**IDEA: Young Justice can't be everywhere, so some teens decide to make the call to make their own Team. **

**OKAY, SO THESE ARE THE REQUIREMENTS**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**History:**

**Powers:**

**Costume**

**Eye color/shape:**

**Skin tone:**

**Hair:**

**Scars:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Choose one: let me pick one from the Team we are going to create or make another hero or civilian):**

**Civvies:**

**Fancy civvies:**

**Additional stuff:**

**There will probably be about five or six people, BTW, and some people may show up for a little bit then go :)**


	2. Hero winners

**THE WINNERS ARE HERE!**

**1: Kale Stavros/ Shade by boifaery (NOTE!: I choose him because I support gay rights. My cousin is gay and really awesome, so I want to give him rights :) Also because his powers are AWESOME!)**

**2: Emma Allen/Blesk (Lightning is Solvak) by Flying Jay (NOTE!: I choose her because of her personality and past. Though I am going to change the Black Canary thing, because nobody (in the League) knows of there existence :D Also, I will make her be the amusing one :P)**

**3:Micah Kads/Shift by batman-defeats-all (NOTE!: Like Emma, Micah has an interesting past that I can work with. I'm going to make this guy a look out, like KF. He can leave quickly, so yeah :)**

**4:Quinn Doyle/ Grim by quotheraven5 (NOTE!: Wow, I'm just realizing that I'm going up the review list XD Anyways, he seems like he'll fit in well as the watcher, who takes down bombs and fights from distances.)**

**5:Ripley Kaur/ Lioness (NOTE!: She seems like the little spitfire rebellious kid that EVERY team needs :P It's like using acid with these people. Fun to play with, but one spill will cause a DISASTER!)**

**6:****Kris Zera Qlynn/Icy FLames (NOTE: Fun past. It's full of EVIL! Read it :P)**

**AND THIS IS THE PERSON WHO WATCHES FROM THE BASE/HEAL/FIGHTS ONLY WHEN NEEDED**

**Annabelle Jordan/Cardea (NOTE: She's a healer. And awesome at that)**

**BUT WAIT! YOU CAN STIL WIN! Become a villain! We have cookies :)**

**Name:**

**Alias:**

**History:**

**Powers:**

**Costume**

**Eye color/shape:**

**Skin tone:**

**Hair:**

**Scars:**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Choose one: let me pick one from the Team we are going to create or make another hero or civilian):**

**Civvies:**

**Fancy civvies:**

**Additional stuff:**

** GOOD LUCK!**


	3. It begins

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the people. The people are in some other dimension/timeline typing/talking about how we aren't real. **

**Okay, so I decided to NOT tell you guys who are the main villains are, but I think every villain will be shown. Yay! And, for you people who say that 'OC teams are not related to the show, so you are there by breaking the rules' HA! They never said how much or how descriptive I needed to be with them, did they? I only have to put them in an artical. But the characters WILL be from season two, by the way.**

* * *

Common, everyday people.

Common, everyday lives.

Common, everyday boredom.

You see, this is a teenager's worst enemy. Most cover this with internet, video games, or books. But some people believe that there is more to life than letting it go 'swish' gone.

Some teenagers have idols. Some are from fictional characters from books, video games, or the internet. Other are models, singers, and other things in which that people wish their careers to become. Others are heroes that save lives.

Look for these key terms in the last paragraphs written. Boredom, teenagers, idols, heroes, and, most importantly, wish.

You see, if you put all these together with a dash of will, you get action. Teenagers like that, as strange as it seems, are rare. They have to have motivation. Many have the abilities to fight these challenges, but the rush in them eventually stops.

Usually, many start up this process. They join the ranks as young heroes. But now, as the two major teams, Justice League and their young partner's team, have grown too small to fight. Their enemies have become more clever, their numbers growing by the day. And now, the bad guys are winning.

Recent events. Flash is dead, and his young partner, Kid Flash, has taken up on the mantle. The old Boy Wonder has grown too old for Batman, and has left him to become his own man. Though the Dark Knight of Gotham has a new Robin.

And most importantly, the younger Justice League's leader, Aqua Lad, has changed sides, holding valuable information.

So now, with a new enemy rising up to power, some new heroes need to come in. And they need to

Now

* * *

Ripley Kaur seemed like a normal fifteen year old girl. Well, sorta. She was a proud and headstrong girl. This wasn't really a good thing, because this usually got her into trouble, and trouble got her cuts and bruises, which _obviously _means to other people that her _extremely protective father _is abusing her. Her natural curiosity gets the better of her, which just seems to be the case on a rather nice day for the heroes.

"The river is flooding!"

"Get on something!"

"We need higher ground!"

"Who broke the dam?"

"Look! Someone's about to blow it up!"

Ripley looked up wildly. She saw a man, scratch that, a teenager covered in flames jumped onto the Rellecent City's Dam. He began throwing blobs of lava at the concrete structure.

The young girl wasn't that far away. Her curiosity was getting the better of her. She had recently been able to run, hit, and reflect like a... lion, as most people would think. She could handle this guy.

She quickly flipped the hood up from her orange hoodie and began running at full speed at the man. Teenager. Thing. She reached the area within a minute, and the water was already gushing and steaming from the kid's flames.

"What are you doing?" Ripley yelled at the man. It was hard to hear over the water.

"Making oatmeal. Want some?" He called back sarcastically. The young girl growled as she bent down into a crouching position. To many, she looked like she was tying her shoes. Which would be strange, as she was standing in front of a burning man. The flame guy looked up, obviously confused. Ripley smirked.

'_P__erfect'_

She quickly took off her jacket, wrapping it around her left hand. She leapt at the man, easily knocking him back in surprise. The guy quickly shook it off and threw a flaming ball at her. She spun out of the way, the flames licking at her shoulder, and leapt again at the man. As a lion, she was better at close-combat. She hadn't gone through much training, and relied on all her given powers, another hero would note.

The flame guy flipped her over his shoulder, going back into a kick boxing stance.

"Let's start over." Ripley said. "Anything I can call you?"

"Let's stick with Magma." He replied. "And you?"

Ripley had to think quick on this one, because she had never really _planned _on making a hero form of herself. Of course, she went with the first thing that popped into her head.

"Lioness." She said. The name rolled nicely off her tongue. She smirked with pleasure.

"Okay then, Lioness, I'm busy, so we have to make this quick." He said impatiently. He went to lunge at her again, but a ninja star lodged into his arm. He quickly pulled it out and looked up to where it came from. Ripley, obviously confused, followed his gaze to see another guy.

This one Ripley couldn't tell if he was good or not. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and even a rather un-heroic looking cape that covered his face. So, proving her point, she had absolutely no idea which side he was on.

"Stop picking on girls, Magma. It get's a bit boring at some point." The boy said. His voice was filled with sarcasm, though his words gave a slight hint on which side he was on.

Yet his comment made the girl annoyed. She wasn't just some random girl off the streets!

"Ahh, Grim. So you finally show up again. It was getting a little dull without you." Magma said. The boy, Grim, pulled out a sword. Meaning that he was _obviously _a ninja. Or something.

Ripley was getting confused with this talking. She let out an annoyed sigh, bring the attention back to her.

"Uh, who are you?" Grim asked. The girl threw back her head in a dramatic position.

"The name's Lioness." She said. Before Grim could reply, Magma shot him down with a rock that had been cooling. Grim blocked most of it with his sword, but he was pushed back, hitting his head on a wall. He slumped down, grabbing his head painfully as he slowly pushed himself back up.

Magma ran at Ripley, making a whip of fire. She dodged it on time, but the force pushed her back. She flipped sideways in the and landed in a crouch. By this time, Grim had shaken off his groggy-ness and was about to throw another ninja star at him, but the man on fire shot flames into the water, boiling it immediately as it sent steam around the whole dam. The two teenage heroes began coughing from the amount of water they inhaled and ran out of it.

When they got out, they hid behind a building so that no reporters could find them. Once the two caught their breath, they looked at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"So..." Ripley tried. "Who are you?"

"Grim." He said. "You?"

"Lioness. Or Ripley. Either way is fine." The girl replied. Another awkward silence.

"By the way, my civilian name is Quinn." Grim said.

Awkward

Silence.

"Any idea on what to do now?" Lioness asked. Quinn shrugged.

"Wanna be partners?" He suggested. Ripley did her best to seem neutral.

"Sure."

And so the first two start, and as for the others... They're trying to be normal, is what we can guess.

But as normal as everything may seem, nobody knows that something is rising. Two things, actually.

One is the group, 'Generations' that holds the good.

And the other cult, 'Morph' that believes that humans are to weak, and that our world shall prosper beyond normality. Sounds cheesy, but hey, they _are _the bad guys.

So

Two down

Five to go.

* * *

**Yes, I know it sounds cheesy, but it WILL improve. Vote who you want to show up next. I'm going for three people.**


	4. The girl on 14th street

**DISCLAIMER:... No comment.**

**I wonder which story this one will be for...**

* * *

If you went to Farlige, Washington, went down 14th street to an alley that is in between Macy's and Wendy's, found a fire escape and knocked on it seven times, a girl will come out of the shadows.

Some are immediately curious on her age, which she will spit out "Fourteen" (Cue glare) and get on with her job. She is actually quite pretty, with almond shaped blue eyes and blond hair that seems to have its own glow. She lets her payers flirt every now in then. But on this corner, there is one rule that many have broken.

**Do _NOT _****touch her.**

Though the many that have broken this rule have simply laughed and asked "What can she do?" And, of course, they touched her.

If you touch this girl in the alleyway on 14th street, what happens may shock you. Bright blue swirls cover everything that isn't covered by a leather jacket and jeans. There are two swirls that are placed so that they curve around her face and touch her even more brilliant blue eyes. And of course, you wouldn't just get a light show. This girl on 14th street will pulse electricity around your whole body.

Now, to give a quick history lesson on this girl on 14th street. She, as a child, never knew about these powers hidden in her, so she was completely normal. But one day, a month and three days after her thirteenth birthday, here powers revealed themselves as she was on the computer. The electricity shot out of her hands. Her parents, hearing the explosion, came rushing in. Never having any training, her hands once again blew out bolts and her parents fell, black marks on their chests and the smell of burning flesh wafted through the air.

Now, most people would look at this and classify her fate as villain. Though Fate had other plans for her. Though she had killed her parents, she still didn't want to turn. But killing your parents (which she had no grudges against at the moment) would make you slightly corrupt inside. She had gone to the streets and became a drug and weapons dealer. She never used them herself, though. And through all this, she practiced to make sure what happened to her parents wouldn't happen to anyone else. Because even though she seems blunt and annoying on the outside, she can really be a sweet kid, if you get to know her. Which, no one has.

Anyways, her past isn't really the important matter at hand right now, as I (the random narrator that can read their thoughts and see their souls without freaking out) have to continue this story. On this day in particular, she had new arriving equipment.

"Here ya go, kid" Jamich, the usual giver, said to her as he handed off pistols, bullets, and the popular A-K 47.

"Thanks." The girl replied, pulling the crate back behind the fire escape. Once she finished, she came up to him and gave the rounded man fifty.

"A tip." She said, flashing a smile. He smiled back and turned, waving without looking yelling about how nice street mice are these days.

Right as the man touched the handle on his car, it blew up. The girl was swept back from the flames a few yards before her back hit a pole. Once she gathered herself, she jumped up, calling out for Jamich. About three yards from the burning car, she smelt it. A familiar smell that haunted her every dream. The scent of burning flesh.

Spinning around, she saw the man laying on the ground, burning under bricks and wood. She slowly started shaking her head until she noticed something. She turned back to the car and grabbed a stick. She jabbed it around the car until she saw it. A file. This file was a layout of this city and others next to it. It was mostly where the power lines, wind mills, and dams were. (As a quick lesson, Jamich worked as a construction worker before... you know)Someone was trying to get this.

She quickly stuffed it in her pocket and ran. She ran down to Main street and down into a new alley, hiding in their unfamiliar shadows for a bit of ease. Unfortunately, Lady Luck decide to give her a huge "Screw You"

"Hey there, baddie"

The girl almost jumped out of her skin from the voice. She jumped onto the other side of the alleyway and got into a defensive stance. She stared hard into the shadows and saw... nothing.

And then, a shadow ran out of the shadow of a dumpster and peeled itself off the wall, gaining colors and three-dimensional features of a normal 19 year old guy. Scratch that, he had claws. And pale skin. And red eyes.

Not normal.

She pushed down the urge to gasp and instead got back into her defensive position. He glared slightly.

"Just hand me the file and then we can simply call the cops to pick you up." He said. The girl glared back.

"Oh, right, give the _villain _the oh-so important file that a friend died for." She said. His glare fell and up came confusion.

"But- you set up the bomb, right?"

She gave him the _are you really that stupid and thought that I would do that _look.

"No-" She started, but was thrown off by a random tug inside me. The girl gasped and felt really annoyed at everything. Why was that fly buzzing. She looked over to the other guy, who also looked annoyed. He was trying to crush a rock under his foot. Idiot.

As she glared at the world, she failed to notice another shadow that was slowly rising up behind her into a striking position. She only noticed as it came down towards her that she was in trouble. Before she could move, a small flash appeared by her and wrapped its arm around her waist and in a second, they were five feet away, the spike of the shadow down into the ground about two feet deep.

She sighed out in relief, her emotions going back to normal and she looked over to see her... helper. It was another guy, this one having almost pitch black hair that almost reached his shoulder and eyes. He wore a black skin tight jump suit (And it worked for him) with lime green glove in contrast to his purple combat boots. Like hers, his eyes were almond shaped and blue. His whole get up was topped of by a grin.

Three seconds after he let go, he flashed away to a higher area, to which was saw a girl, who was too far away to say anything in looks, but because the two engaged in battle, you would guess she was an enemy.

She looked back over to the first guy she met that strange night to see him again on the wall, in combat with his match. Becoming annoyed on how she was doing nothing, she let her electricity pulse and her swirls glow as she walked over to the shadows. The guy on her side (she new from his short cape that it was him) was currently pushed to the other side of the wall, so she quickly grabbed the villain's foot (which is possible for these) and shocked it to all her liking.

The guy had formed back to a human-meta for and she now saw that he wore black tights, a black mask, a black shirt with some random word on it, and klevar gloves. She looked up at the sound of a short cry and she saw the second guy clutching his head, and tipping over the edge. After a few seconds, he fell down and plummeted towards the ground. The shadow guy formed a large hand out of his shadow and caught him. He slowly lowered him down until the girl could hold him. He was fairly light, for someone his age. Probably 137 (He must be all muscle). She looked back to the evil shadow guy and saw that he was gone. Right then, it started to pour. She carried the second guy and the shadow guy followed. Eventually, they reached 14th street. She lead them into a small crack behind the fire escape that lead into a huge room.

"Macy's always has a random storage room that doesn't lead into the actual store" She said with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" The shadow guy questioned. She walked over to my bed and carelessly dropped the guy onto it. Lucky for him,she was able to pull the blankets onto him. She patted his head and turned back to the other guy.

"I'm guessing you have a name?" She questioned. He looked at her with red eyes before nodding.

"In this form, I'm Shade" He said. I nodded. "And in your other form?" This time, he hesitated before he transformed into a human.

"Kale Stavros." She nodded.

"Ohh, ohh, I wanna go next!" The girl turned to see him sitting up again. She gestured for him to go on.

"Right now, I'm Shift, and when I'm a normal 16 year old, I'm Micah Kads." He said, grinning his head off.

"And you?" Kale asked. Looking at him now, he looked younger than his transformed side. She decided to ask him about that later. But now, she needed say the name she's been avoiding for years.

"My real name is Emma Allen. But when I'm hero, you can call me Blesk."

* * *

**DONE! Okay, so I was wondering if I should make a character and a denmother, cause my friend said she would like to be in it so please answer me people. Is it good or not?  
**


	5. Hospitals

**Disclaimer: Merp**

******IM SO BORED AND I JUST FINISHED MY 'Cirque Du Freak' BOOK AND IT'S 2:36 AM AND IM SO BORED!  
**

******I seriously have no idea what story this is for... none. At all...  
**

******I FIGURED IT OUT :D  
**

******Okay, before I start, I just want to say that all your votes were incapable of any answers -_- So I decided to make my own hero/den mother, if it's okay :) The hero might become an intel agent who shows up every few chapters, but I know that the Den mother is staying. Cause... well, they're (He... she... don't know) the den mother.  
**

******I would put this at the bottom, but that would be just annoying to do.  
**

**Name: Apollo Vert  
**

**Alias: Point Blank  
**

**History: He was apart of a family that hunted for a living. Even poached, sometimes. At some point, they got caught, and he was hiding in the house while her family was taken (he had parents and an older brother) with his younger sister (Lillth, whom is awesome in archery, but he would never let her go into the hero world because she's like, eight). He trained all the time after that until he could shoot something with amazing accuracy about fifty meters away. He somehow wiggled his way into minor heroism (he always took some money from the stolen and stole apples for the two of them)  
**

**Powers: None, though he's amazing with practically any gun.  
**

**Costume: A skin tight body suit (The shiny black kind) and a grey flame proof jacket (Which he sometimes takes off and leaves behind, depending on the place) with a black domino mask. He has black combat boots and a gray holster.  
**

**Eye color/shape: He has brown eyes that are always playful.  
**

* * *

**Skin tone: Cacassion (Or however you spell it)  
**

**Hair: He has black hair that's is the common length (Just think of Robin's. That length) And is always messy unless he uses something in his hair.  
**

**Scars: He has many all over herself, from bullet wounds to stab marks. There is one on his jawline that is pretty long, but he has to lift his chin a tiny bit for you to see.  
**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Choose one: let me pick one from the Team we are going to create or make another hero or civilian): Probably someone from the team.  
**

**Civvies: He wears a grey T-shirt and a brown jacket (Though the jacket is more of a leather feel) and dark jeans with converse.  
**

**Fancy civvies: He wears a black dress shirt with a white tie and black dress shoes.  
**

**Additional stuff: He's 14 and a bit playful. He's usually is sarcastic on missions, but outside of the missions he is mostly the same, except when her friend gets truama. Then he's nice to said person.  
**

**AND THEN DEN MOTHER  
**

**Name: Jaime Tark  
**

**Alias: Short Wire.  
**

**History: She was a part of the Bomb Squad in New York. She was one day on a walk when a terrorist tried to set off a bomb. She quickly found it and tried to disable it, but she was only able to take out most of the blast, and only she was hit. She woke up in the hospital to find that she could short-wire electricity and, after five years of traiing, she could short wire meta-abilites for up to four minutes.  
**

**Powers: Short wires meta abilites and can cause a block out for about fifteen minutes.  
**

**Costume: She wears a top that ends at her waist and shows her belly (It's a really dark blue, like black, but when light hts it, it has a blue tint to it). She then has long kevlar pants and black high combat boots (To her knees) She has finger-less black gloves.  
She has a hollowed out lightning symbol on her chest. And finally she has a ark blue mask thats tips resemble lightning bolts.  
**

**Eye color/shape: She has almond shaped eyes that are electric blue when she's using her powers, but are otherwise a sea-green.  
**

**Skin tone: Cacuassain.  
**

**Hair: She has hair that matches her costume. Dark blue and is layered at the top so it pokes out until her shoulders, then it's just wavy.  
**

**Scars: She has has a huge scar on her left side that happened from the explosion.  
**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: (Choose one: let me pick one from the Team we are going to create or make another hero or civilian): Unless someone else wants to make someone her age, she has no boyfriends.  
**

**Civvies: She wears her hair down and has a dark blue shirt and normal jeans.  
**

**Fancy civvies: She wears a dark blue knee high dress that has a V in the back.  
**

******Additional stuff: She's 29 and is a bit playful, but is more or less serious.**  


******Just to make it clear, we've gone through:  
**

**********Kale Stavros/ Shade**

**************Emma Allen/Blesk**

******************Micah Kads/Shift**

**Quinn Doyle/ Grim by quotheraven5**

******Ripley Kaur/ Lioness **

******Kris Zera Qlynn/Icy Flames**  


******So now we just have my oc and one other character  
**

**Yay, it's done! now time for the story!**

* * *

**THE RANDOM NARRATOR POV**

Cardea was getting into trouble. Again.

This time, she was breaking into Gotham Children's Hospital and healing some kids that had been found in a recent bomb explosion. She was currently healing a boy who looked like he was four and deathly pale, whena security gaurd came in.

This wasn't the best picture to see. I mean, there was a little boy laying on his death bed and a girl in a white leotard with a blue utility belt with white calf high bombat boots (Didn't look to bad, the security guard thought) Not to mention the blue cloak with a pulled up hood just made it seem like she was screaming 'I'M A PEDO RAPING A HALF DEAD BOY!'

To make it worse, her hands were glowing. They were _glowing! _And the boy was showing his vitals in a bright white light, making it look like he was a part of a light show. All in all, this was not a good time to come in.

"You!" The guard yelled, as if anyone else was in the room. Luckily, she had finished before he could touch her, dodging out of the way before he could do anything. Though, before she could do anything about the guy, he took a hold of his radio, calling in about protocol on the seventh level, and suddenly She was swarmed with cops. She backed against the wall before taking in a deep breath and throwing down a tiny smoke pellet. It only hit her and about several inches on each side of her, and when it cleared, she was gone. They ran ut of the room, and about ten seconds later she peeked her head out of under the not-sick-anymore-kid's bed and making a run for the halls.

She was able to get to the third story before getting sighted again.. She had to run and get lost in a maze of the hospital white walls and floors. She heard another cop approaching when-

"Sir, someone has breached the medical lab and taken the files. Back-up needed now!" And then there was a scream. Cardea quickly followed the cop down to the area of needed assistance.

(And as a side note, this is indeed season two, so the JL isn't here at the moment. Meaning Batsy. And Nightwing is probably somewhere in the Cave)

She saw all the cops that attacked her times ten trying to fight this one guy, who was in the room, where I couldn't see. I was about to help when about five of them grabbed me.

"Let go of the files and we won't hurt your friend." One of them called. Suddenly, a girl jumped through the crowed of cops and slammed the door on all them. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with a hood, and her pants were tan and covered in pockets. She also wore red and black gloves and sneakers.

The girl gave me one glance before charging. One of the guards used me as a shield for the blow, and this girl hit hard. _Hard. _One of the cops tried tackling her, but she simply kicked him away. The other three went to dog pile her, but they simply fell through her. It was kinda funny seeing all the cops face-plant under the girl, but she had a feeling that now wasn't the time for laughing.

The last cop put a gun to Cardea's head and loaded it.

"You move, I shoot." He said, shaking. The shaking gun on her head didn't feel nice, but she didn't think it was a good idea at the moment to elbow the guy.

_'**Thrwap**'_

The window next to us shattered and fell to the ground. A second later, so did the guard. She quickly looked back at him to see something on the back of his head. His eyes were open. Before she could react, a boy swung in and jumped into a defensive stance. He had a gun in his hand.

"You shot him?!" Cardea cried out. The boy gave her a 'duh' look. He was wearing a domino mask and a black body suit with a gray jacket over it. He had a gun holster with an ammo pouch.

"Why?" She said obviously now annoyed at the guy's actions. Healing a corpse is _not _fun.

He gave her another look before saying "Well, he was going to blow off your head..."

"So you blow up his head." She deadpanned. He smirked.

"You know, there are such things on this magical planet that are called 'tranquillizers'"

Oh

"Well, now that that's covered..." He shot another dart at the girl, but it went through her as she charged the boy. He barely reacted due to confusion and was punched in the chest and quickly kneed in the face. The girl didn't pause once as she hit the boy left and right, kicking him even though he was on the ground, knocked out.

Cardea took the opportunity to punch her in the back of the head, where a pressure point was. She stumbled forward, but caught herself. Her face was cold, and she smirked as she took out some files from her jacket.

"If the guy wakes up, tell him Phantom says hi." And with that, she went through the wall. She dashed into the room she had phased into, but saw nothing.

Cardea then turned her attention to the guy. She wasn't in a place to heal him, as the door to a room full of cops was giving way. She searched the guy for someway to get out, and eventually found a grappling hook. She fashioned a tie with her cape and held onto him with one arm and shot out the other. The moment she flew off, her arm felt like it would leave here and she swerved with the added weight.

She landed on the roof across from the hospital,, but she dragged him to the other side of the roof. Cardea put her hands on his neck and let the healing begin. It took about five mintes, but eventually all the wounds were gone. Before she could even sit back-

"Exactly how dumb are you to hide after that stunt on the roof across from the crime scene?"

The girl in white whipped around to see Nightwing standing not even three feet away from her. Before she could reply, Nightwing jumped out of the way of a dart. She turned to see the boy in a sitting position, a gun in one hand. He jumped up and pulled her along with him. Instead of being scared, he was smiling. The imbecile was _smiling._

"Make a run for it!" He yelled as jumped over the ledge, using his grappling gun to swing us to safety. Nightwing followed close behind. We ran for a good fifteen minutes before losing him. We were in an alleyway somewhere in Washington (Let's pretend that Washington is next to Gotham.) It seemed like a crime had just happened, but we didn't care as we slid down the wall and high-fived.

"So *Gasp* who are you?" He asked, out of breath.

"I'm Cardea in this *Gasp* but otherwise I'm Annabelle Jordan." Annabelle said in a similar amount of breath. "You?" He smirked.

"Currently Point Blank, as a civilian I'm Apollo Vert." he said, catching his breath.

"Where are we?" Cardea asked. Apollo shrugged before looking at the street sign.

"Some place called 14th street." Suddenly, the shadows behind the two jumped out as hands and grabbed them. Two people, a boy and a girl, teleported in front of the pair.

"What are you doing?" Cardea hissed as she struggled in the grasp of the shadows. She glared at the other girl in front of them.

"I'm Blesk," The girl said. "This is Shift." She pointed to the guy next to her. "And the guy holding you up is Shade."

"And?" Apollo questioned.

"And, we want to know why you killed to get those construction plans."

* * *

**Yeah, bad ending, but the intros are almost done! Yay! **

**If you didn't for whatever reason get the ending, Apollo and Annabelle are in the alley where the last group, including Micah, Emma, and Kale, are and they're accused of killing Jamich for the plans!  
**

**If you have any idea on who you want to be paired with, tell me soon! Remember, there will be one last girl the next chapter, so it won't be offical until then :D  
**

**VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE!  
**


End file.
